Final Ep.: Sealing!!
is the fifty-third and final episode of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. It is the conclusion of the four-part series finale. Synopsis The time for the final confrontation with Daimaou has come at last. But will it be that simple to deal with such a fiend? Plot Daimaou, furious over his sister's death, rams the Skeleton Castle into the beach where the Kakurangers and the newly-freed Hakumenrou stand. The castle explodes on impact, injuring the heroes and sending them flying to a painful landing. Daimaou, now collected again, fires a magical bolt at the team before proclaiming that the time has come for him to kill them personally. The Kakurangers transform and prepare to finish the demon king off for good. But as they raise their swords, the Three God Generals order them not to kill Daimaou and state that he is trying to goad them into striking him down. Daimaou teleports away to Tokyo, threatening to cause mass suffering if the Kakurangers don't confront him. The God Generals explain that if Daimaou is killed, it will poison humanity with hatred and resurrect all the slain Yokai: He is made from humanity's hatred itself. Tsuruhime is baffled, and in response the God Generals deactivate the team's transformation before further explaining that they are to capture Daimaou alive and shut him away behind the Seal Door. Seikai says that to ask them to do that untransformed is insane, but the God Generals simply say that it is their final trial. With no choice, they head into Tokyo. The Kakurangers wonder angrily aloud where Daimaou even is, only for him to prove that there is some merit to the saying "Speak of the devil and he will appear" by stepping out a scant few meters ahead of them. Saizou is baffled that the citizens of Tokyo cannot see the undisguised demon in their midst. Daimaou realizes that the team knows the truth, but simply laughs mockingly and dares them to see if they can actually manage to capture him before gliding away backwards and creating two doppelgangers to force them to split up. Sasuke and Tsuruhime save an old woman one doppelganger threw from a staircase, while Jiraiya stops a baby carriage the other pushed towards a busy street. Saizou and Seikai catch up to the real Daimaou just in time to see him destroy a building and reabsorb the doppelgangers. He mocks the team for thinking they had a chance, continuing to taunt them. They all jump on him and try to pin him down, but he simply throws them off and then knocks them around with his magic. Jiraiya angrily takes out his Doron Changer and prepares to transform and attack.. but stops when the Three God Generals appear and tell him and the team to think carefully about what Daimaou embodies, and what they as his opposites embody. The Kakurangers realize that killing him is a futile effort: Just like the negative emotion he embodies, Daimaou can never be truly be gotten rid of. He must be locked away behind the Seal Door, which is the embodiment of the human ability to lock one's negative emotions inside so that they cannot come out and bring harm. The God Generals tell them that they have passed their final test, and tell them to transform and capture Daimaou, an order they eagerly follow. Naturally, the demon king refuses to go quietly. He brings in the Flowery Kunoichi Team for backup, but the Kakurangers ignore him and grab him so that the group can be teleported to the ruins where Sasuke and Saizou were duped into opening the door and starting the whole mess. Sasuke summons the Seal Door, and the God Generals turn the Kunoichi gang back into cats so that they cannot interfere. Daimaou grows as the team drags him to the door, but Ninjaman and the Three God Generals manage to subdue him and force him back to his original size. The Kakurangers push Daimaou past the threshold, holding the door as he angrily hammers on it. They plant their Doron Changers on it to complete the seal and trap Daimaou once again, and the emblem on the halves of the door fuses and turns dull. The Kakurangers rejoice that the war has finally ended. Ninjaman and the God Generals appear to congratulate them on a job well done, and tell them to make sure they never let their hatred and anger win out, before departing. The Kakurangers decide to travel and spread the word about the importance of this to the world, lest the Yokai resurrect again. As they board Nekomaru and start off, the spirits of the Yokai rail in frustration, vowing to someday revive. The Kakurangers drive off into the sunset, reminiscing about their adventures. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Bun: *Three God Generals (Voice): Errors *''to be added'' Notes *A preview for the following season Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, aired after the final episode. *Unlike every Sentai team up to this time, this final episode of Kakuranger would not be the end of the team's appearances. The team would appear next season in a special video where they would reunite. The Kakuranger are the very first Sentai team to have a full-team appearance (not using archived footage or merely stuntmen in costumes with the voices of the originals) beyond their final episode because of this. **Not even the Gorenger possessed this ability; when they returned in a post-series film, only one member would return on camera, two only as voices, and two as merely archived footage. *'Eyecatch' **'Featured' Kakuranger (Pre-Break): NinjaWhite **'Featured' Kakuranger (Post-Break): NinjaRed DVD Releases *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 44-53.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/kakurenger.html *The complete Kakuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also *Dimensions in Danger- ''Power Rangers ''counterpart in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel References Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura